


New Friend is not That Bad

by nqyuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best friends Hinata and Kageyama, College AU, Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei, fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqyuka/pseuds/nqyuka
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is not an antisocial. But sadly his friends told him so, and forced him to meet their friend. Kei swears the freckled boy is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.In which Tsukishima Kei gets a crush instead of friend like Hinata and Kageyama told him to.Tsukkiyama.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	New Friend is not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> i've been into haikyuu for years and yet i never wrote any single fic of them *sighs*  
> so this is my very first haikyuu fic, i am so sorry if it's too ooc or anything i'm trying haha T^T  
> also, tsukiyama is bae, fite me lol (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> that being said, please enjoy and do tell me what you think about this! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

TO SAY THAT Tsukishima Kei is anti-social is not completely right. Sure, he’s not having a lot of friends –a grumpy blueberry haired guy, a short shrimp who is too hyper for his own good, a flirty bastard who never combs his hair, a buff man who has a personality as a child, and a pretty guy who is always tired. Okay, Akaashi Keiji is definitely better than the others. Kei has to give him that. But yeah, not a good group of _friends_ he has. The point is that he is not _that_ anti-social. He has _friends_ , he has life to live and classes that he couldn’t miss.

So, when Kageyama Tobio –the grumpy cat he was talking about earlier, said something about _“meeting with my other friend so you could get your head out your ass”_ Kei didn’t know what to say. His flat-mate is definitely –intentionally or not, calling him an anti-social who doesn’t has friends that he needs to meet other people. Wow. It’s always amazing at how dumb Tobio could be. And well, as expected, he declines. But it doesn’t seem to stop Tobio from ruining his day. He has to call Hinata Shouyo for some unknown reason, babbling at _how cute and sweet and kind this friend of his_ and Kei swears, he almost wants to put Hinata inside a box and send him overseas.

The only thing that could shut their mouths up is by going to the outing. Kei almost rolls his eyes when he puts his glasses on, getting ready for the _meeting_ before hearing Tobio’s yell outside his room. He’s wearing white t-shirt, covered with his blue long-sleeved flannel shirt and black tight jeans. Tobio is standing in front of his door, folding his arms on his chest with a pout and it would be really cute if he doesn’t have this stupid scowl on his face as well.

“What took you so damn long, dumbass?” Tobio asks, tapping his feet impatiently.

“If you don’t like me dressing up like a _normal_ human being, then just leave already,” and he rolls his eyes when Tobio narrows his eyes on him.

Sometimes he wonders why he and Tobio could be friends.

The walk to the café –really, why so cliché, is short because it literally is just two blocks away from their shared apartment. The café is unusually crowded today, and for a minute Kei wants to walk back home. He’s never good with people. But something catches his eyes, when he looks inside, easily making out Hinata’s flashy appearance from the big window. The orange-haired shrimp is talking way too excitedly to a tired looking boy who –Kei hates to admit, has the cutest freckles he ever seen.

So, that freckles boy is _their_ friend he supposed to meet. He feels like he’s seen him before, but Kei couldn’t really place where or when he saw him.

Kei doesn’t have time to react when Tobio casually pulls his arm inside the café. He barely stares at Hinata’s shining face and averts his gaze to the smaller boy beside him. The dark-haired boy gives him a little smile, waving his hand a little which hidden inside his way too big sweater and it’s _so cute,_ Kei has to turn away.

Kei swears he could hear his heart beats faster than normal.

“Tsukishima, Kageyama! You guys are finally here,” Hinata says, now sitting back on his chair while the two taller men take their own.

“Yeah, this dumbass wasted too many hours on his glasses,” Tobio says and Kei rolls his eyes.

“You’re just too damn excited that you dressed up since 7 am,” he smirks when he sees Tobio’s flushed face.

“Shut up.”

“So,” Hinata claps his hands, “Tsukishima, meets my friend, Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, meets my grumpy ass high school buddy, Tsukishima.” He grins when Kei glares at him through his glasses.

Tobio successfully turns his laugh into a small cough.

Yamaguchi laughs a little, commenting at how close Hinata with his friends is making Kei wants to run. Then his eyes meet with Kei’s golden ones, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Tsukishima.”

Kei doesn’t want to exaggerate, but the way he smiles and those damn cute freckles on his baby cheeks almost make Kei blushes, hoping the Earth would just swallow him alive. He absent-mindedly smile, “Hi, I’m sorry you have to deal with their sorry asses.”

Yamaguchi blurts into laughter as Hinata and Tobio both yell at him. But Kei is too focused on Yamaguchi’s soft giggling to hear any of their complaints. Kei decides that’s the most beautiful laugh he’s ever heard.

They ordered coffees, nothing too special. Kei isn’t expecting anything. Yamaguchi too, seems like he’s a _normal_ person, ordering a _normal_ coffee and honestly, Kei prefers him that way. He’s already dealing with idiots in his life that he desperately need a normal one as soon as possible.

Kei learns that Yamaguchi is a fine-art student, he’s also playing volleyball for the campus team along with Hinata and Tobio. That explains where Kei has seen him before –because he always watched Hinata and Tobio’s matches like a good friend he is. Yamaguchi lives with his senior –Ennoshita, or something. And he’s from Miyagi which is kind of surprising because Kei is from Miyagi _too._ Wow, thank you universe.

There’s something about the way Yamaguchi’s long slim fingers move, peeking from the too-long sweater sleeves, shyly holding his own ice coffee but also so strong at the same time, which makes Kei’s heart melted for some reason. Yamaguchi is probably a server, or whatever it’s called. Also, the way he laughs, soft voice ringing inside Kei’s head like a spring wind. So soft and sweet, it’s calming. Kei never feels the need to _hold_ someone else before, but right now, he definitely does.

“And Yamaguchi works at the library, too,” Hinata suddenly says, snapping Kei out of his thoughts.

Kei eyed him for a second, “Really? Along with that Akaashi-san?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Yamaguchi’s ears perk up –like a cute bunny he is, “Yes,” his smile widening, “You know him?”

Kei lets a small smirk appears on his face, “He’s my upperclassman.”

Yamaguchi nods his head, “I see, so you’re in photography too?” he asks but before Kei could answer him, he adds, “It’s cool!”

Kei definitely doesn’t blush. He coughs a little, “Yeah, whatever. I’m pretty close to him, I guess.”

Yamaguchi grins, “I can see that. Both of you are quiet. You definitely get along.”

When Kei stares at that smile, he decides that he doesn’t mind to have another _friend_ again.

***

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Tobio suddenly says, when they arrive at their apartment and Kei just finishes untying his shoes.

“For what?” Kei asks.

Tobio doesn’t answer. He simply goes inside the kitchen, taking out a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator before sits on the chair. Kei follows him, sighing when he sits in front of the shorter male. Tobio raises his eyebrows, “You really think that _I_ wouldn’t see your stupid heart-eyes on Yamaguchi today?”

Kei uncharacteristically growls, “ _Ugh,_ shut up. I didn’t make _“heart-eyes”._ He’s just nice, that’s all.”

Tobio smirks, “Suuure, whatever makes you happy, lover boy.” He gets up, “My team is having a small barbeque party next weekend, if you want to come, that is.”

Kei is surprised by Tobio’s offering. Since when this grumpy cat being nice? Kei merely rolls his eyes, “I am _not_ even in the club, why would I go to _your team’s_ party?”

“Well,” Tobio shrugs, “Because it’s an open party? We literally could invite everyone. And you are friends with Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san. I’m pretty sure Akaashi-san will be there too,” he pauses, looking so smug that Kei wants to kick him, “And we both know you want to see Yamaguchi again.”

Kei pinches Tobio’s cheek harshly earing a yell from the raven.

He’s not going. Definitely.

***

Kei wonders, since when the universe hates him.

Probably since he’s born? Or maybe since he entered Karasuno High that he met with Hinata and Tobio for the first time and let them ruin his life? Or maybe when he decided to go to Tokyo for college where he met Bokuto and Kuroo, again, with both Hinata and Tobio?

His life sucks, and he just realized it now. In the middle of _small_ barbeque party Tobio had mentioned last week, which is not small at all, considering they come to Ushijima Wakatoshi-san’s –the captain and ace for the campus’ volleyball team, _huge_ house. There’s too much people around him. Kei feels lost because his two _close_ friends left him alone to talk with their team instead and he swears he could hear Hinata’s drunk confession about their team while crying. He’s a mess. Of course he meets Akaashi before, even tho he’s not in the volleyball team either, but now the shorter male is busy collecting his boyfriends –Kuroo and Bokuto who are making out like crazy in the kitchen. Kei really shouldn’t have come, he really shouldn’t let Hinata dragged him into this mess again.

Ever.

He sips his beer, eyeing a small man –Nishinoya, is it? And his huge boyfriend who looks like a big teddy bear, hugging. Kei rolls his eyes, averting his gaze to the other side of the yard to find Hinata and his friends dancing like moron he is. He sighs.

“Tsukishima?”

That’s when he hears his name being called by a soft voice he doesn’t know he misses.

“Yamaguchi,” Kei answers the smaller man. Yamaguchi smiles down at him before sitting right beside him.

“Hey, I don’t know you come?” Yamaguchi says more like a question than a statement.

Kei nods his head, “Those stupid idiots were dragging me here,” well, now he doesn’t mind it.

Yamaguchi laughs a little, “Haha, I see. Well, I also kind of dragged here. I know it’s stupid, it’s my own team party. It’s just… I don’t really like crowd.” Yamaguchi tells him. Kei doesn’t know what to expect from a quiet guy like Yamaguchi. Of course he doesn’t like crowd, right? Heh, that’s cute.

Kei shrugs, “I hate crowd too. I don’t even know why I’m coming here,” he sighs ignoring the nagging voice inside his head telling him _that he’s coming here just for meeting this cute freckles boy._

Yamaguchi nods, “Same, really. I really want to go home.”

Kei blinks at that. It seems like they’re thinking the same thing. Being left alone in the middle of strangers doesn’t feel good at all, and Kei is starting to crave his pillow more than anything. He doesn’t even care who’s gonna collect those drunk asses back home.

“Well, let’s just go home,” Kei says and he watches Yamaguchi’s cheeks turn red like strawberries.

“Yeah…”

They walk out the house quietly. Yamaguchi wears his big sweater again today, combined with skinny jeans that hugs his little legs nicely and no, Kei is not _staring._ Kei is glad the house is not _that_ far from his apartment complex. He just needs to walk about 15 minutes or so. Well, he doesn’t know about Yamaguchi but since the shorter one is not complaining when Kei takes his turn to his complex, he supposed Yamaguchi is living in the same area.

“Wanna go grab some meals? I didn’t eat that much in the party,” Yamaguchi suddenly says when they walk past a small bakery.

Kei, even tho he’s still full, agrees to his idea. They walk to the nearest ramen stall. Kei grins lazily when Yamaguchi orders two small portions of ramen and _gyoza._

“Just telling you, I’m not gonna eat it all. I’m still full,” Kei says, cringing at the amount of ramen in front of him.

Yamaguchi laughs, “You should’ve told me so earlier,” he almost sounds like scolding Kei for it. Cute.

“Nah, I still want to eat it, anyway.”

Yamaguchi grins at him. With a mouth full of gyoza, Yamaguchi asks, “Are you sure you’re okay leaving Kageyama and Hinata alone?”

Kei holds his urge to smile back, because really, Yamaguchi looks like a damn chipmunk. When he could compose himself, he says, “Not that I care. Hinata probably just stay the night anyway. And for Kageyama… Well, he has boyfriends.” Kei is sure that at least Iwaizumi-san would like to pick Tobio up from the party. No, he doesn’t expect anything form Oikawa-san. That asshole.

“I see… Well, they would be fine then.”

“Absolutely.”

There’s a brief moment of Kei thinking he should say something else. But Yamaguchi is quiet, happily digging into his meal in cute manner and Kei doesn’t mind the silence. It feels alright, for some reason. Kei is not fan of small talk either, so this silence is most likely welcomed. He only sips his beer, silently watching Yamaguchi’s face heating up because of the hot ramen.

It is so… God forbid, _cute._

They leave the stall just about midnight. Walking side by side with someone never feels good like this before, Kei thinks. He feels good because Yamaguchi never forces him to say anything. It’s great to avoid unnecessary and unwanted conversation. It’s also scary how _easy_ Kei is going with the flow tonight. He never knows he could feel this _easy,_ tho. It’s different from what he always do when he meets people, let alone _new people._ It’s bothersome so he usually hates it.

But this… this atmosphere he feels when he’s with Yamaguchi, he doesn’t hate it at all.

He looks at the sky, huffing a breath making a small puff of smoke of it.

 _Ah… winter is here,_ he thinks.

“Ah, it’s winter already…”

Kei’s honey eyes widening, he looks at his side at Yamaguchi looking up to the sky, palm opened to let a small snow touches him.

“We should,” Kei clears his throat, doesn’t really understand why he opened his mouth in the first place. Yamaguchi looks up at him with both rosy cheeks and those damn innocent eyes. Kei swallows him own spit as he says again, “We should hang out again sometimes.”

And he averts his gaze from Yamaguchi’s beaming smile. When Yamaguchi slips his hand on Kei’s bigger one, Kei squeezes it back.

Well, having a new friend is not that bad. Not like Kei would admit it out loud in front of Tobio, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
> talk to me [here](https://twitter.com/luvniverse) ♡ ^-^/  
> see you in other fic!!  
> -xoxo


End file.
